unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
|Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Unnamed |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 3 |Anime = Episode 1 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is an unnamed character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. It is one of the automata of the Ten Benchwarmers. Etymology Name was derived from the , a legendary being artificially created from stone and clay, of the . It comes from the word, גולם (gōlem), meaning "cocoon", which was derived from the Hebrew word, גלם (gelem), meaning "raw material". Golem is not the true name of Golem. Appearance Golem has a golem-like form. It has a pointed shape brown head, with a white horn-like detail on its top part and a dark face, with green eyes, a blue-green neck joint, a blue-green spring on top by each of its shoulders, circular brown shoulders, black upper arms, huge brown lower arms, with black inner details that are wrapped with blue-green springs, small black fastenings and huge orange fastenings, brown fists, a brown chest, with small black fastenings, a black joint below its chest, a brown lower body, black upper thighs, brown lower thighs and legs, with black inner details that are wrapped with blue-green springs, and brown feet. In the manga, Golem has a golem-like form. It has a rocky exterior, with a dark face, with its eyes, and a dark mouth. Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" During a lunch break, after the Ten Benchwarmers heard of the rumour of Charlotte being challenged by Raishin into a battle, they immediately made their way to the scene, and after, hid amongst the crowd of students as Charlotte and Raishin were having a teasing exchange. Charlotte became irritated with Raishin and instructed Sigmund of crushing him. At that instant, Sigmund transformed into his huge original form when the Ten Benchwarmers began their move whilst being hidden. Morning Star Wielder, Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, Sextupedal Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked Sigmund successively, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. Morning Star Wielder attacked him again, but Yaya caught her iron ball before it hit him. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader then stepped out amidst the crowd of students, and as he talked to Raishin, White Robed Automaton then revived Armoured Knight, Barefooted Girl, and Sextupedal Beast. Ten Benchwarmers' Leader offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin swiftly refused and then commanded Yaya to attack.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 3 Yaya kicked Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Ten Benchwarmers' Dark Brown-haired Member then had Witch ambush attack Raishin, but Yaya had covered him, both appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armoured Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks. Yaya then kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armoured Knight. She dashed into the Ten Benchwarmers' midst, and together with Raishin, attacked their automata. Charlotte then had Sigmund launch Lustre Cannon, hitting the Ten Benchwarmers' automata. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away.Unbreakable Machine-Doll Light Novel Volume 01 Chapter 1 Part 4 Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuit Unnamed Golem's magic circuit allows Golem to possess immense strength that it can use to crush or pound its target. It possibly uses the springs on its arms and its legs to boost its attack and to allow it to jump towards its target. References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Mythical Class Category:Unnamed Characters